Secrets
by klr311
Summary: Olivia made a sacrifice many years ago for her job. Her secret is now catching up with her as her colleagues become suspicious. When a disaster strikes, will she be forced to reveal it?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the SVU characters.**

Olivia slowly rolled over in her bed. She checked the clock, 2:15 am. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, what was that? Voices were coming from the living room. She slowly got out of bed, grabbed her gun from the nightstand and left her room. She turned the corner to see the television was on. That is when she saw him shirtless, sprawled out on the couch. Olivia grabbed a blanket and draped it over his body. She grabbed the remote, turned off the TV and headed back to bed.

The next morning, she went to the kitchen to make coffee and saw him still sprawled out on the couch. She walked over and watched him sleep for a few moments, sipping her coffee. She quietly continued to get ready and left for work. The summer air was warm against her skin. As soon as she got inside, she hurried to her desk and began working.

"Benson" Cragen said coming from his office, motioning for her to follow him. She stepped inside his office and shut the door. "You're late, again."

"I know Captain, I am sorry. I, I'm just having some personal things going on right now."

"Figure it out." He handed her a paper with an address. "Take Amaro. And Liv, be on time tomorrow." She nodded and headed out.

She and Nick pulled up to the apartment complex. They headed inside to see a complete mess; the apartment was destroyed. Olivia stepped over the body in the living room to go investigate the bedroom. She grabbed at the handle but it was locked. She used her shoulder and busted the door down, her eyes immediately scanning the room. In the very back corner, hidden under a blanket was a little girl.

"Hey. Hey sweetheart." The little girl hid her face. "My name is Olivia, I am a police officer. Can you tell me your name?"

"Where is my daddy?" she asked in the tiniest voice. Nick came up to the door and saw the kid.

"Liv, we have to go to his work office."

"I am not leaving a kid here Nick."

"Uni's can take her down to the station until we get back. Liv we really need to go." Olivia sighed. She got the little girl up and took her to the back of one of the police cars that sped her away. Benson and Amaro headed over to the victims office. The looked around the over organized space.

"No pictures of the daughter or a wife." Nick observed.

"Maybe it is not his kid"

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" A young woman asked seeing as they were going through her boss's things.

"Yes police. Who are you?" Olivia said flashing her badge

"Oh, uh I am Thomas's assistant. Laura Barr. May I ask what this is about?"

"You boss was killed last night." They noticed the horrified expression on her face. "Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your boss?"

"No, no Mr. Wright was, he was amazing to work for. Married to the job with very few enemies is difficult but he did it. Everyone loved him."

"Married to the job? He was a kid?" Nick asked

"Mr. Wright doesn't have any children." Laura stated back at Nick.

"We found a little girl in his apartment." Olivia looked confused. "You mean to tell us that is not his kid."

"Thomas's does not have kids. Don't you think their picture would be in here or someone here would know?" Olivia and Nick left the office very frustrated. The barely spoke on the way back to the precinct. The rest of the morning was pretty quiet for them.

"DNA came back, the girl is Wright's daughter." Olivia looked up and nodded at him. "How could not tell anyone you have a kid. I don't understand why you would want to hide that."

"Maybe there was a reason for it."

"What reason would there be for hiding your child from the world? That is basically abuse." He said getting angry.

"He obviously had a good reason for hiding her because he is dead and she is still alive. We don't know what was going on Nick" Olivia's phone went off. She quickly reached down and read the message. She grabbed her purse and keys and stood up.

"We got something?" Nick asked also getting up.

"No, no. I just I am going to go to lunch." Olivia replied knowing this was going to get awkward.

"Ah I am starving." He said getting up as well

"Uh Nick I think I am going to grab lunch alone today." He looked at her confused and sat back down. Olivia hurried out to her car and left. When she walked into the diner she saw him sitting in he very back with his back to her. She walked up and ran her fingers through his short hair. "Hey you."

"Hey. Here I got you a coffee."

"Ah you're the best, thank you." The two ate and talked lightly for about an hour.

"Shouldn't you be going?"

"I probably should. I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I know it's the job." She gave him a small smile.

"I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek. "Bye I love you."

Olivia walked back into the precinct and felt her partner's suspicious eyes on her. The day dragged on with nothing really going on. All she wanted to do was go home. Finally the Captain came out.

"Nothing is going on guys, go home but keep your phones on." They nodded and each headed home. Olivia walked in her from door and saw him back on the couch.

"If you keep laying like that on my couch I am going to need a new one with the dent you're putting in it." He flashed a smile at her.

"I order a pizza. I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all. I am so hungry." The two of them spent the rest of the night on the couch eating pizza and watching baseball.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the SVU characters!**

The next morning Olivia emerged from her bedroom to make coffee. She looked around the house confused as to where he was. When she got into the kitchen she saw the coffee was already made with a note next to it. 'Went for a run, made you some coffee' Olivia smiled as she sipped on the coffee and headed back to her room. She was almost finished getting ready when she heard the door open and music blaring from his headphones. She walked into the hallway as he looked up and smiled.

"You're gonna be deaf if you keep listening to that music so loud." He simply shrugged his shoulders. He kissed her head as he walked passed her into the bedroom.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"I have to go. 6 oclock right" She asked. He smiled at her and nodded. She walked into the precinct and headed straight for the captain's office.

"Hey Cap, I have to cut out at 5 today." He nodded at her and she went to her desk to get started.

"Hey Liv, so I was thinking about this kid all night. First of all, she doesn't have a mother. Could he be hiding the daughter from her? Then I was still thinking about these non-existent pictures" Olivia seemed as if she weren't even listening to him. "Liv? Olivia. Do you even care about this case?"

"Of course I do. I am running down my own leads right now. You seem to have some good ideas, you should follow up on them." She nodded and headed for the coffee. The rest of the day went on with the bickering from Nick who was becoming suspicious about her. Around 4 the Captain came out of this office clearing his throat.

"Alright, new development in the Wright case. I need you guys all over this tonight." He turned and headed back, closing the door. Olivia passed the hour working on the developing case. She was quiet proud of herself for staying focused when in reality she was so nervous. Nick kept looking up at her and it was beginning to make her angry.

"Do you have something to say Nick?" she asked quietly so they didn't start a scene in the middle of the precinct. Her question almost seemed to catch him off guard.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing" she asked in a questioning voice

"You're acting different. Ever since we caught this case, it's like."

"Nick." She cut him off. "I know as my partner, this is your job but just take it easy. I am fine." She said in a slightly harsh tone. At 4:55 she got up and went into the Captain's office. Nick walked over to Fin's desk.

"Hey can I ask you something. What's up with Liv lately?"

"She is just adjusting to everything. It is so different for her, give her time."

"I feel like it is something different than that." Nick said trying to put his finger on it.

"I'm heading out. Have a good weekend." Olivia said smiling at him.

"Whoa Liv, you can't leave. I need you on this case."

"Captain I told you this morning I had to leave at 5."

"Yes and that was before 1PP was breathing down my neck about this case."

"This is important to me."

"What is going on with you lately?"

"Nothing, I just need personal time." She's getting irritated as it seemed like he was interrogating her. Everyone was butting into her personal life.

"Olivia you used to be the last one to leave here, personal time wasn't in your vocabulary. What happened to you? What is so important to you?"

"My kid" she starred at him for a moment taking in the disbelief on his face before she stormed out the door. She grabbed her things avoiding the all the eyes and questions from her partner and headed for her car. Nick gave Fin a questioning look and then headed back to his desk.

**Sorry I know it is short. Lemme know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the SVU characters!**

**FLASH BACK. SEASON 1.**

_This had been easier than Olivia thought, keeping this secret although it wasn't her original intention. With everything going on right now, it just wasn't a good time for people to know. Olivia walked into his room and saw him sleeping peacefully. She smiled and headed back for the kitchen. She was almost ready when she heard a knock at the door. Knowing whom it was, she didn't even look. She flung to the door open to see her partner. A horrified look crossed her face and she tried to close the door so he couldn't see inside. _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked quietly_

"_I was in the neighborhood, thought I could save you a trip." He noticed her closing the door. "Am I disturbing you?" _

"_No, no I just wasn't expecting anyone." Olivia heard the door open behind her and she closed her eyes and sighed. _

"_Momma" She heard a tired little voice call. Olivia knew she was screwed. She sighed loudly and just gave up. She let go of the door and turned around toward the voice. Elliot caught the door and stepped inside to see Olivia holding a little boy. She could see the confusion on his face. _

"_Elliot this is Levi, my son." He just starred at her for a moment looking back and forth from her to the boy; he was a spitting image of her. He decided not to make a scene in front of Levi. _

"_Hey buddy." Elliot said getting a warm smile on his face. Olivia put him down and continued getting ready. She came out of her room to see Elliot playing with her son in the living room. Another knock on the door came and Olivia opened it revealing a woman around Olivia's age and another little boy. _

"_Hey Lauren, hi Micah." Olivia said kissing the little boy's cheek. Lauren put the little boy down who hurried over to Levi. Olivia looked over at Elliot "Ready?" He was beyond confused. He just nodded his head and got up. She thanked Lauren once more, kissed her son goodbye and headed out. Elliot just starred at her as she descended the steps. "You're burning a hole in me Elliot." _

"_What the hell was that? Why didn't you tell me you had a kid." He said yelling at her. Olivia kept walking. He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Is he actually your son." She nodded seriously. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I didn't tell anyone Elliot." _

"_Why?"_

"_Because" _

"_He is a beautiful little boy Liv, why wouldn't you want people to know about him?" Olivia started getting angry. She hated when people questioned her decision. _

"_Just drop it Elliot." Olivia said, her words dripping with disgust. _

"_Olivia you just revealed your son to me! I am not just going to let that go? What the hell is going on? How old is he? Who is his father?" her face turned red with anger. _

"_Elliot." She yelled to stop him. She took a deep breath but continued with an angry voice. "I was in college, he is three and you don't need to know about his father. Now are you done interrogating me?" He was trying to read her expression to figure out what was really going on but he couldn't. _

"_I am sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." _

"_Don't tell anyone." She said harshly walking to the car. The day seemed to drag on and every little thing was making Olivia even more mad. She left the second she was able too. She hurried home to the one thing that always made her feel better. She walked into her apartment and her son ran right to her, as he did everyday. The four of them sat at the table and ate dinner._

"_Who was that guy this morning? I thought you didn't tell anyone." _

"_I didn't and I wasn't planning on it. He is my partner; he came to give me a ride to work. Levi was sleeping but I guess he heard us talking and came out. I didn't have a choice. Then we get outside and he was interrogating me about it." Lauren's eyes widened. _

"_What did you tell him?"_

"_I said yes he is my son, he is three and as for his father you don't need to know." Lauren smiled at her friend who acted so tough but she knew it was breaking her heart on the inside. _

"_I think you should tell him." Olivia almost choked on her food. She looked at Lauren in disbelief. "As you said, he is your partner. You expect him to have your back and all when you have kept this huge secret from him?" _

"_I do it for Levi's protection. The things I deal with everyday, I can't put him at that risk." Olivia looked at her son and her eyes watered just thinking about it. They cleaned up dinner and Lauren was getting ready to head out. She scooped up Micah and headed for the door. "I'll bring him to your place tomorrow." Lauren nodded and walked out the door. Olivia sat on the floor and played with her son for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door. She thought had Lauren forgotten something and opened to door to see her partner standing there again. "El, what are you doing here?" He smiled and walked passed her to sit on the floor with Levi. The two of them played for an hour as Olivia watched and did things around the house. After she was finished she scooped the little boy up and took him for his bath. She brought him out, wrapped up in the towel to say goodnight to Elliot. Olivia tucked her son into bed and kissed his forehead. She headed to the kitchen, grabbed some wine and joined Elliot in the living room. He looked at her confused. "If you want to hear this story, I need some wine." He smiled at her._

"_You don't have to tell me if you don't want too" Olivia took a big gulp of her wine and looked down._

"_I was in college; Lauren was my roommate. She found out she was pregnant then four months later I was too. It was great, we were best friends and both of our boyfriend's were good friends; I should have known it was too good. She was due in two weeks the first time I saw him hit her. Later that night she told me that he hit her all the time and raped her; she didn't want to have sex the night she got pregnant. Them fighting put a stain on my relationship too. He hit me once, one time and he was out. He stopped coming around for a while. Before I knew it I was nine months pregnant already living with a four month old while trying to put myself through college. I was pregnant, alone; I went into labor, alone; I delivered, alone but Levi is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Once I had him then my boyfriend started coming back around saying it was his kid too. We were in a custody battle for 2 years. By this time I had graduated college, the police academy and got hired at SVU. I didn't say anything then because I didn't know if I was going to get to keep him or not. Then when they gave me full custody, we went undercover and I didn't want to bring him out then, it wasn't safe. After that it just seemed like too late. How would I tell everyone I have a three-year-old son I just didn't tell you about? So I just didn't say anything." _

"_I am sorry you had to do all of this alone. Levi is one lucky little boy to have you as his mother. You have done a great job with him." Olivia smiled at him._

"_Thanks El, it really means a lot." _

"_If you don't mind me asking, why are you continuing to hide him?" Olivia took another large sip._

"_At first I was embarrassed for people to know what happened. Not embarrassed of Levi but of his father, even though he did gave Levi some good looking genes." She giggled for a moment then turned serious again. "The things we deal with everyday, I can't put him at that risk. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him." _

"_I understand Liv, it is hard with my girls too. Levi didn't get shit from his dad, that kid looks just like you Olivia. I know you want to protect your child and so do I so I wont say anything." She smiled at him. "Besides, I get to be Uncle Elliot" they smiled._


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the SVU characters!**

_**Italics are flashbacks.**_

Olivia pulled up just in time to see the team take the field. She hurried out of the car and in to the stands as the first game of the season began. She couldn't believe that handsome shortstop was her little boy. Olivia noticed his number was different. He had always been number 20 because it was the half of the beginning of her badge number and he was half of her but today he wore number 2. Another parent sat down next to her and they talked lightly about the new team.

"Which one is yours?" Olivia asked looking around the field.

"Number 6, left field. That's my boy. Yours?" the man said obviously trying to brag about his son.

"Shortstop." Olivia said shortly. The dad starred at her dumbfounded.

"Your Benzo's mom" he asked using a nickname she had never heard before. She laughed out loud.

"Yeah, he's mine." She smiled proudly.

"Your boy is a hell of ball player. I have never seen a better shortstop. Where did he learn to play like that?"

"Thank you." The smile faded from her face. "His uh, his uncle taught him."

"He is incredible. Good kid too." Olivia smiled yet again. The ball has hit over second base and Levi dove head first to stop it, threw it from his knee's across to first base for the out. The fans cheered wildly as the team came in for their turn at bat. "What else does he play?" This guy was getting awfully personal with her about her son.

"Football in the fall, basketball in the winter and baseball in the spring. He is a busy kid." The guy kept rambling on about her kid and she was getting annoyed. She tuned him out as number 2 stepped up to the plate.

"Up next number 2, Levi Benson." The announcer yelled excitedly into the microphone. Olivia watched as everyone began to cheer for her son. She felt a sense of pride. She watched as her son hit the ball and it flew threw the air. He took off running, rounding first and sliding nicely into second for a double. Olivia clapped loudly for him. The next two batters hit him around and he scored. Olivia watched him high five all of his teammates and remove his helmet. She then noticed the two blonde girls chatting up her son with this number painted on their faces. The game ended with Levi's team, the Jaguars winning by 4. Olivia waited in the stands for her son to come out of the locker room. As he came out she noticed everyone talking to him, she really didn't know how popular her son was. He walked over giving her a big sweaty hug.

"You were awesome baby."

"Thanks mom." He draped his arm over her shoulders as the walked to the car. The two blondes with his number on their faces walked passed them.

"Good game Levi." They said in unison smiling widely at him.

"Thank you." He said back, charm oozing from his voice. Olivia jolted forward when one of his teammates hit Levi in the back.

"Benzo we are going to pizza, wanna come." Olivia nodded at him saying he could go.

"Nah thanks guys. Maybe next time." He looked at his mother and smiled. "I have a dinner date with my mom." He turned around putting his arm back around his mother.

"You could have gone."

"Nah, I go out with them all the time and you got off work to watch me play."

"You're a good kid, you know that?" She asked as he threw his bag in the trunk. He flashed his million-dollar smile at her. They climbed into the car and he immediately began messing with the radio. After a few minutes Olivia spoke up. "Why did you change your number?" He sighed loudly.

"Because he is who gave me the idea for it. I changed it to two because it is just the two of us and that's all we need." Olivia felt the tears burn in her eyes.

"You can't stay mad at him forever you know?" he scuffed.

"Don't tell me you forgive him. I hate him for what he did to us, to you. We don't need him mom. Now can we go eat, I am starving." Olivia pulled into the diner the usually ate at. They talked, ate and laughed for almost two hours.

"Wait wait how about that time I fell off the counter" He said doubling over in laughter.

"That was so not funny. It was scary. You cut your head." She said laughing slightly

"You're a cop, you are trained for those situations. I still have the scar" He said pulling back his hair, still laughing.

"Not when it is my kid I am not." She said giggling. "I had to call El and take you to the hospital. You still have the scar?" He stopped laughing. It took a minute for Olivia to catch on to his sudden change. "I am sorry baby, I didn't even realize." He sighed loudly. "It's just he was such a part of your childhood" she added looking down, playing with the rim of her cup.

"Yeah well he gave all that up when he left."

"You can't just forget about that Levi. Who do you think taught you how to be a shortstop and a quarterback and a point guard."

"I taught myself." He said shortly.

"He was in the park with you for hours every summer."

"He walked out on us." He yelled back at her. "He left us behind without even a goodbye. I am an athlete because you are; I didn't get anything from him. I am not just going to forgive him for that because I became a good athlete." He slammed his hand down on the table and headed for the bathroom. Olivia sat there alone for a few moments. She got up, paid the bill and waited in the car. Levi not only developed Elliot's athletic ability but also his temper. She sat alone trying to gather her thoughts before he came back out.

"_Momma watch" Levi yelled as he threw the ball in Elliot's direction._

"_That was awesome baby." _

"_You'll be a star shortstop in no time buddy" Elliot said to her son making him smile. _

Olivia jumped when the car door opened. He slid into the seat, slammed the door and buckled starring forward the whole time. Olivia sighed and drove home. She gave him fifteen minutes alone before knocking on his door. He opened it only wearing sweatpants and then sat back down on his bed.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have said anything. We were having a good time and I brought him up when I shouldn't have."

"I am sorry I yelled at you. It is not your fault."

"I know you haven't had a father figure" he stopped her in the middle of her sentence.

"Mom, I don't need a father. My real dad is a coward for what he did to you and uncle Elliot just" Olivia could see the heart break in his eyes. "I don't need a father. I have you, that is all I need." Olivia smiled through the tears. "You did perfectly fine raising me all by yourself."

"I had some help from ya know and aunt Lauren. Speaking of her how is Micah doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"I am not like him mom."

"I didn't say you were, I asked how he was."

"He is fine. His probation is almost over." Olivia nodded slightly.

"Good."

"I am not like him nor do I hang out with him anymore. He is bad news mom, always in trouble and into drugs. I am a good kid mom. I skipped going out with my friends for dinner with you."

"I know you are. You and Micah were raised together I just don't understand what happened to him."

"You raised me better than aunt Lauren did with him I guess." Olivia smiled

"How I did get so lucky with you?" He gave her an evil smile and knew what was coming. "Just because you are bigger than me doesn't mean I can't take you." She laughed loudly as he tickled her. "I will have you arrested" she yelled through laughter. She stood up breathing heavily. "Go to bed." She said leaning down to kiss his head. "I love you."

"Love you mom." Olivia headed to her room wondering just how she got so lucky.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the SVU characters!**

_**Italics are flashbacks.**_

Olivia was dreading going to work the next day. She knew the suspicion was up with everyone now after she raced out yesterday. She decided she would just play it off like nothing happened. She walked in like it was any other normal day, ready to bust some perps. When she sat down at her desk she could already feel her partners eyes on her. The captain's door swung open.

"Liv" Was all he said before heading back into his office. She sighed loudly and got up. She walked in shut the door and sat there quietly.

"You wanna tell me what happened yesterday?" Olivia shook her head no. "Let me rephrase. Tell me what happened yesterday."

"Captain I, I will tell but I would appreciate it if we could do this later; after work when everyone has left." She asked in a questioning manor. He nodded and she got up to leave.

"Just tell me I heard you wrong." Olivia glanced back over her shoulder at him. She pulled her lips in making a remorseful face and left the office. She and Nick worked tirelessly all day on the case finally coming to a conclusion of what happened and finding a suspect. Now they both sat in an almost empty squad room finishing up the paper work. Her phone vibrated and she read a text from Levi, 'going out with the boys. I'll be back by 11. Don't stay there all night mom. Love you.' Olivia smiled and fired off a reply. She looked up as Nick threw his pen down.

"I need a break."

"Why don't you head home, it has been a long day. Paperwork will still be here tomorrow." Nick nodded at her.

"You should do the same." Olivia smiled and nodded back. "I'll see ya tomorrow." Cragen waited a few minutes before opening his door. Olivia pushed herself out of her chair and headed into his office shutting the door.

Across town Fin had just finished dinner with his date and was headed to the bar to pay the tab. He tilted his head to the side as he saw and oddly familiar body at the bar.

"Stabler?" he asked in shock. Elliot almost choked on his drink.

"Fin? What are you doing in this part of town?"

"I had a date, I just shipped her home in a taxi. What are you doing here?" Elliot looked down at his almost empty beer bottle.

"Just came to catch the game" he said after a few moments of thinking of an excuse. Fin wasn't buying it. "I hate you found me here like this."

"I'm not here to bust you man. How are you really?" Elliot held up the bottle and downed the rest of it. "You can't do this to yourself because of Jenna, or Olivia." His head shot up when he said her name. "You know she still asks about you and wonders how you've been."

"Tell her that I'm happy but let her know that I still care. Just don't tell her that you saw me drowning in this bottle trying to make her disappear. Tell her I am anywhere, anywhere but here."

"Elliot you."

"I left her without a word, her and her" he stopped realizing he couldn't say her son. "She'll never forgive me."

"Man you know she isn't like that. You were everything to her and you left her with nothing." He slammed the cash down on the bar and left.

"So then I was in a huge custody battle and I didn't want to bring him around then incase he didn't stay. Then Elliot and I went undercover and it was a heavy case with kids involved and it was just too much. How do I tell everyone I have had a son the whole time they knew me for almost a year? Well, I guess it would have been easier than saying it now, thirteen years later." Olivia let out a huge breath, she finally told her captain the truth. He stood there starring at her. "If it is okay with you, I would like to continue to keep him under the radar."

"Of course. I understand why you did it Olivia, I just can't believe no one knew all this time."

"Elliot is the only person who knew and that was not on purpose. I am sorry if you are upset I didn't tell you, I just I did it for Levi's safety."

"So not to be sappy but tell me about him." Olivia smiled and it warmed his heart.

"He is about 6'2, big blue eyes and against my judgment shaggy hair that he is constantly shaking around. He plays football, baseball and basketball. He has a smile that cost me a fortune but it just warms your heart. He is the biggest sweetheart, just a genuinely nice kid."

"He sounds just like you. You seem to have done a wonderful job with him."

"Well I guess since it is out, if you ever wanna come catch a game with me?"

"I would be honored to meet your son Liv." She smiled widely at him.

"Thank you Don. Again I am sorry I didn't tell you about him."

"You were protecting you kid Liv, you're a great mother."

"Thanks Cap. Goodnight." Olivia hurried home and crawled into bed. She was slowly dozing off when she heard the door open quietly and shut again. She rolled over to see the clock 10:58 and smiled, always on time. She heard him peak his head into the room. He quietly walked in and turned off the lamp. "Did you have fun?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes aside from the mini heart-attack you just gave me." She smiled.

"love you."

"I love you too mom"

The next morning Olivia was in the kitchen with her coffee when Levi came in from his run.

"It is summer, why do you run so early in the morning? Why don't you sleep in like normal teenage boys?" He looked at her and poured himself some milk.

"Because I am not a normal teenage boy. I have practice and other things to do during the day. Besides I like to start my day with a run and it is easier to run in the morning." Olivia shrugged and headed for her room. She remembered back to when Elliot said almost those exact same words to her.

"Oh hey, a friend of mine is coming to your game Saturday." He made a disgusted face.

"What kind of friend?"

"My Captain."

"He knows about me?" he asked hurrying back to her room they could stop yelling. She rushed around the room getting ready.

"Yes. I told him the other day." Levi couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Why?" he questioned dragging out the y.

"Because he is my captain and it was time he knew." He gave her a look that he wasn't buying it. "Okay, he wouldn't let me leave for your season opener. I got pissed because I was going to be late and just kinda blurted it out."

"Mom you didn't have to tell him, you could have stayed at work."

"And missed that game? No way Levi. I have missed too many games already as well as other important things. It is not fair to you. I know I missed so much and wasn't always there for you but I am so proud of who you are." He smiled revealing his dimples. "But I'll always see the little boy in the man you've become."

"It's fine mom. I know why you did it; you were always protecting me. You've shown me you'll always be there when it matters. I am proud to say you're mine and I hope I can give back to you and be the perfect son." Olivia felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"You are the perfect son." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

On Saturday, Olivia and Levi drove down to the field for the big rivalry game of the season. He headed into the locker room while she took her seat in the bleachers behind some high school girls. The team had just come out to warm up when Cragen sat down next to her. They talked lightly for a few moments before Cragen asked the obvious question.

"So, which one is he?" he asked looking at all of the boys on the field.

"Right there, number 2." She said pointing directly to him. Levi noticed his mother pointing and figured her captain was here. He dropped his glove on the ground and jogged into the dugout. Olivia looked confused when she saw him come out and run up the bleachers. The girl's in front of her squealed as he came near them. He passed them right up, put his hand on his mother's shoulder and turned to face Cragen.

"Levi" he said sticking his hand out. "Honor to finally meet you Captain." Cragen smiled at how polite the young man was.

"Don Cragen and the pleasure is mine son." Levi bent down and kissed his mother's head and headed back out onto the field. "I think he is the nicest teenager I have even met. He looks just like you Liv." She smiled proudly.

"Thank you." The game began shortly after and he took notice to the shortstop.

"So your son is the star." He said laughing. Cragen watched in awe as Levi played incredibly. The game came all the way down to the last inning with a tied score.

"With a runner on first, stepping up the plate is shortstop number 2, Leeeviiiiiiiiii Bennnnnsonn." The announcer said over dramatically. Olivia and Cragen cheered loudly. He hit the ball in shallow outfield, advancing the runner.

"Up next, the big man Marcusssss Crangerrrrr" he announced adding some base in his voice as people cheered. Marcus hit the ball deep into left field, scoring both runners previously on base. "Jaguars win! The Jaguars win!" Everyone jumped up cheering as the announcer yelled into the microphone. The team ran out on the field in celebration. Olivia yet again stood and waited for her son to come out of the locker room. She and Cragen noticed the flock of girls that waited for him outside the doors. Saying a simple hello and flashing his smile, he yet again blew them off for his mother.

"Great job baby." She said as her wrapped her up in a hug.

"You were incredible. That double play was effortless." Cragen added.

"Thank you Sir." He said smiling at the captain.

"I should really be going. Thank you for inviting me and again great game Levi."

"Thank you."

"Bye Cap." The two of them got in the car.

"He's nice, not as I expected." Olivia smirked at him

"What you think I worked for a jerk the past 14 years?"

"No, he just isn't what I expected." She headed home. After almost a whole car ride of silence, Olivia spoke up again. "Why is it you always blow off your friends for me?" He looked at her confused. "What teenage boy wants to hangout with his mom more than his friends and blow off girls?"

"Because I have the best mom there is. You are so busy so any chance you take off to be with me I want to make the most of it. I see the boys everyday day at practice and girls just like me because I am an athlete. They are a distraction." Olivia smiled at her son.

"They like you because you are a good looking athlete but I like that you are not getting hung up on them."

"You know it is going to take a special girl to tear me away from you and baseball." He got quiet for a moment, not sure if he should ask or not. "So are you going to tell the rest of your squad about me?"

"Do you want me too?"

"That is your choice."

"I feel like such an awful person for hiding you away, I"

"How many times do I have to say this mom, I know why you did it. You were protecting me, you're always protecting me."

"Yes, I was protecting you from the things I see everyday but it still doesn't make it right."

"I know why you did it and I don't hate you for it, that should be all that matters. Forget what anyone else thinks mom. Are you ready to deal with all of the craziness from your co-workers if they find out?" Olivia scuffed.

"If you want to meet them, you are more than welcome to come down to the station any time." They both smiled at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the SVU characters!**

_**Italics are flashbacks.**_

**For those of you who are saying this is similar to another story, I apologize. I honestly didn't know. My friend gave me all the details and asked me to write the story. Again I am sorry but you don't have to read the story. For those of you who are reading and enjoying it, thank you! **

The next morning was just as normal as any other. Olivia headed into work ready to question their suspect. He did give them much so they took a break for a little while and then she and Nick went at him again. Around 12:30 a young man walked into the precinct with a takeout bag. Fin immediately headed his way.

"Hey can I help you?"

"Yeah I am looking for Olivia Benson."

"She is busy right now. What can I do for you?"

"Is the Captain here?" Fin nodded.

"Yeah, gimmie a second." The young man strolled around the precinct for a few moments before Fin and Cragen came back out. Cragen's eyes almost jumped out of his head.

"Ah yes, please follow me." The two disappeared into his office.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" He asked panicked looking up at Levi.

"My mom said she thinks it is time for people to know and said to drop by any time so I brought her lunch." Cragen smiled widely.

"She is in interrogation. Wanna see what your mom does everyday?" Levi smiled eagerly and shook his head. He put the food down and followed the captain. Levi got close to the glass and smiled as he watched his mother circle the suspect.

"And you expect us to believe it was a coincidence that you were in the building at the same time Lena was attacked?" Nick asked seriously.

"It wasn't me, I swear."

"Your prints are on the door Mike, it's over."

"I, I helped her with her groceries."

"So now you did see her? She wasn't carrying groceries on the camera Mike."

"Stop messing around and tell us the truth." Olivia said getting pissed.

"You think I would do something like that to a female? I have a sister"

"Who wants nothing to do with you Mike." Olivia yelled. She slammed her hands down on the table and continued. "You know what I think. I think you thought she was cute so you followed her, watched her to find out where she lived. Once she was inside and let her guard down, you made your move only she didn't want you Mike. So you roughed her up a little bit, tied her down and you raped her just like you did to your sister." She could see he was about to break. "I think you hate women. Is it that hard to get a girl on your own, you have to hold them down and force them?" He slammed his hands down and got in her face. Levi jerked forward in a protecting manor of his mother. Cragen put his hand on his shoulder to calm the young man down.

"She was asking for it. The dumb slut left her door unlocked and was in her panties, she was basically begging for it." He screamed at her.

"And yet she still didn't want you Mike. You seem to have that problem a lot."

"You would love to have me bitch. I would love to tie that gorgeous ass down and teach you a lesson." Levi clenched his fists as did Nick. Fin walked in to see how things were going in the interrogation.

"You are going to learn plenty of lessons where you are going." Mike lunched forward trying to grab her. He spewed off threats and curse words as Olivia moved back and Nick and Fin tried to restrain him.

"You're dead bitch. You hear me, your family is gone. I will have you." Cragen grabbed Levi's arm and pulled him into his office. Olivia quickly left the room letting out a deep breath.

"Where is my mom? I need to make sure she is okay." Levi asked pacing in the captain's office.

"She is fine." He wasn't sure how to bring this next part up. "Levi, the threat he just made is the reason your mom always hid you, for your protection." He nodded "I am not sure this is the best time to tell people. Let this case blow over and then come back." He nodded again. Cragen walked to the door and called Olivia in.

"Captain I am fine, I get threated every." She looked up and saw her son. She quickly closed the door and walked to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked panicked.

"You told me I could stop by." He answered in a sad voice.

"He brought you lunch Liv. I told him today probably isn't the best day to tell people because of what just happened." Olivia looked mortified.

"He saw that?" She ran her hand down her face. "I am so sorry baby." Olivia squeezed his chest tight in her arms. He held her back.

"It is okay mom, I am fine." Fin knocked on the door and walked in. Levi never let go of his mother. Fin looked at them questionably. Olivia closed her eyes and sighed. The mother and son let go of each other.

"Come in and close the door." He did as he was told, still looking so confused. "Fin this is Levi, my son." His eyes almost jumped out of his head, Levi held out his hand. "With everything that just went on, I would appreciate if you could keep this quiet for now. I will explain everything when this case blows over." He nodded and looked back and forth between Levi and Olivia.

"When he walked in I swore I knew him from somewhere, he looked so familiar. I guess I see him everyday." Fin responded as to how much Levi looks like his mother. Olivia smiled.

"Thanks Fin."

"Just coming to let you two know the asshole is in lockup." He turned and left the room.

"Levi I don't want you near him. If you are going to stay, it will be here with Cragen. If you want to go, I will take you down the back." He nodded.

"I should probably get to practice soon." He said goodbye to the captain and Olivia escorted him down the back stairs. "How can you handle that? People talking about you that way."

"It comes with the job. I am not going to lie I get threats like that all the time but the only ones that scare me are the ones about you." He shook his head.

"I don't know how you do it. Everything you do, every decision you make is for me."

"It's called being mother." They finally reached the car. "Please be careful. Text me when you are there." He wrapped his strong arms around her neck in a hug. "I love you Levi."

"I love you too mom." He kissed the top of her head and got in the car. Olivia hurried back upstairs just as Cragen was coming out with a new case. He looked at her exhausted face and turned away.

"Fin, Rollins. Take this one" Olivia let out a sigh of relief and sat down at her desk. Her phone vibrated, a text from Levi saying he was there. Olivia and Nick caught another case. All of the detectives were out and working tirelessly on two different cases. Olivia kept checking her phone to see if Levi was home but she didn't get one. She figured he forgotten and she'd call him on her way home. Around 630 all of the detectives were back in the precinct, stumped on suspects. They were all standing around the boards with the two cases pinned up when Cragen came running out of his office.

"Olivia" he shouted. She turned around to see a panicked look on his face. She ran toward his office. All of the other detectives stood back in silence. Fin finally connected some dots and headed towards the office as well.

"Fin, what's going on?" Nick asked concerned for his partner.

"Nothing." He looked at their faces they weren't buying it. "If Liv wanted you to know, you would already know." He knocked softly on the door and walked in.

"Just heard this over the radio."

"911 dispatch I need rescue units for a 3 car accident outside Jaguar Stadium. Members of the team are badly injured." Olivia's heart sank. Cragen then played the next radio into the fire station. "Truck 81, ambulance 61, 3 car accident at Jaguar Stadium, victims are pinned." Olivia got up and ran for the door.

"Whoa whoa Liv, slow down." Fin said grabbing her shoulders

"That is my son. I have to go."

"You don't know that for sure. Let me drive you down. Okay?" Olivia handed him the keys and ran out of the office with tears streaming down her face. She hurried to her desk, grabbed her things and ran to the car. Fin flipped on the siren and sped off the stadium.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the SVU characters!**

_**Italics are flashbacks.**_

Olivia jumped out of the car and immediately began searching for her son. She couldn't see him anywhere and her heart continued sinking knowing her son was in that car. Not thinking clearly, she ducked under the tape and began looking around.

"Ma'am, you can not be in here." An officer yelled at her. She ignored him and continued to walk. "Ma'am?"

"My son is in this car" Olivia said continuing to try to get to the car.

"Okay ma'am I understand that and I am sorry but you can not be on this side of the tape." Olivia reached to her hip and pulled out her badge. He stared down at it.

"Now step out of my way." He did as she asked and Fin followed closely behind. She immediately noticed it wasn't Levi's car. Maybe he wasn't in there after all. She stepped closer and noticed the car was full of boys. EMS was working on the passenger, who was thrown through the windshield. One of the fire fighters helped the driver out of the car. He had a large piece of glass in his arm.

"Dave" Olivia called rushing over to him. She talked over the EMT's to the boy. "David, where is Levi?" The boy had tears streaming down his face.

"He is in the back. I am so sorry Ms. Benson. I'm sorry" he continued to mumble. Olivia ran back to the car, around to the passenger's side and saw an EMT working with the two boys still in the back.

"Bring the clamps, this one is pinned." One of the EMTs yelled. Olivia hurried over to see what was going on. Her felt like everything was in slow motion. Slumped over, unconscious with a large cut on his face, was Levi. Olivia turned around and grabbed a fist full of Fin's jacket as the tears flowed from her eyes.

"It's okay babygirl. He will be okay." Fin pulled her away as the fire department began to cut away the door holding her son in. They carefully picked him up and placed him on the stretcher. Olivia broke free from Fin and ran to Levi's side. She grabbed his hand and jumped in the ambulance. Fin got back in the car and raced to the hospital. The whole way there Olivia talked to her son and prayed he would be okay. Once they got inside Olivia was forced away from her son's side. Fin grabbed her and held her up from falling. They sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. The car accident was all over the news.

'This just in, there was a three-car accident right outside of Jaguar Stadium. It has been confirmed one of the cars was full of Jaguar baseball players. The driver, senior David Parks was able to walk out of the car as was backseat passenger Marcus Cranger. Front seat passenger, junior Connor Reynolds was ejected through the windshield and is in critical condition. The other two backseat passengers Michael Fredmore and sophomore standout Levi Benson were both unconscious and rushed to Mercy General hospital. The other two drivers, Joshua Miller, 23 and Kara Weston, 31 did not make it. At this moment it seems at though Weston T-boned Parks car, pinning Benson in the backseat as Miller hit them from behind, ejecting Reynolds through the windshield. We will have more on this story as it develops. From Jaguar Stadium, Molly Kleckner.'

Olivia sat tirelessly in the waiting room. It had been hours since they brought Levi in and no one seemed to have information for her. She sat slumped over in a waiting chair; make up all down her face trying to ignore everyone talking about 'those poor boys in the accident.' Cragen had come by and waited with her now to give Fin a break, which he did not take.

"Your co-workers are worried about you." The captain whispered sitting down next to her. She nodded. "I am not trying to put more on your plate right now but they are going to figure it out when they watch the news and see a Levi Benson in the hospital and after the way you flew out of there."

"I know. I will tell them. It just I, I"

"They will understand Olivia. Yes, they may be hurt but you were protecting your child. They'll understand and be here for you and Levi." She knew he was right but she was still nervous to tell them. Olivia was finally able to go in and see him. Tears immediately flowed from her eyes as soon as she saw him. She kissed his head and held his hand tight. She couldn't take her eyes off of the large cut down the side of his face. Olivia sat as close to the bed as she could and watched her unconscious son. Her head was pounding from the tears but it was nothing compared to the ache in her heart and knot in her stomach. Out in the waiting room Fin and Cragen sat with their backs to the door, watching the developing story on the news. The door flew open and a man ran in.

"Levi Benson, where is he?" Fin and Cragen immediately jumped up to see who was there for him. They both stood there dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?" The captain asked in shock. He turned around to see them staring at him.

"How is he? How is Levi?" He asked out of breath.

"We don't know anything yet. Olivia just went back to see him."

"I want to see them" He yelled

"I don't think that is a good idea right now." Fin said stepping in front of him.

"Levi? Levi?" he yelled looking down the hall. Olivia heard someone calling for her son. She reluctantly let go of his hand and headed out to see what all of the commotion was about. She opened the door and saw those blue eyes. It was almost like someone knocked the wind right out of her. She couldn't move, breathe or speak she simply stared at him. He took a step towards her.

"Liv."

"Elliot?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the SVU characters!**

_**Italics are flashbacks.**_

Olivia didn't know whether to laugh or cry, punch him or hug him; to say something or to walk away.

"Wh, what are you doing here?"

"I saw the news and heard Levi was hurt, I came as fast as I could." He walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. She melted into his arms. She didn't want to do this, she wanted to be angry with him and tell him to leave but she couldn't. She had so much going on right now and being in his arms again was somehow making everything okay again. "How is he doing?"

"Uh he uhm was pinned in the car so his right leg is cut pretty badly but hopefully not broken, his shoulder and arm are cut and he has a large cut down his face."

"Liv I am sorry. I know right now is not the best time to try and explain everything so I am not going too but if you let me one day I want to explain and be in your life again. I want to make this up to you Liv." Olivia pulled away.

"I don't want to talk about this right now. My focus needs to be with my son." Olivia turned and headed into the room. Elliot followed her. "He isn't going to want to see you." Elliot looked at her with hurt all over his face. They sat there in silence for almost 2 hours. He got up and got them both coffees. When he came back in he saw Olivia leaning over Levi, talking to him. "Hey baby. Oh you scared me to death." She said through the tears. His eyes just roamed around the room trying to adjust.

"Mom" he whispered softly and it brought tears to her eyes.

"What is it baby?"

"You should go get some rest, you look tired." Olivia laughed. After everything he had been through, he is still worried about her. Olivia opened her mouth to say something back when he beat her too it.

"He really is your son isn't he? Always worried about someone else rather than yourself." Olivia looked back at Levi's face. He was upset, angry and hurt all at the same time. His eyes shot to Olivia's.

"What is he doing here?" he asked his mother refusing to address him personally.

"He saw the accident on the news and came to make sure you were okay." She answered

"I don't want him here. He doesn't get to come and go as he pleases."

"Levi"

"No mom. After what he did to us, to you I don't want him here." Olivia looked up at Elliot with sad eyes. He nodded his head. He knew how protective Levi was of his mother and that this was not going to be easy.

"I understand. I am sorry Levi. I hope you get better soon." He turned and walked out the door.

"Elliot wait." Olivia hurried out the doo after after him. She ran to him and hugged him. "I am sorry about him. He just doesn't know how to handle all of this. Give him time, he'll come around." He nodded with a broken-hearted expression.

"Bye Liv." She stood there and watched him walk away, again. She sighed loudly and went back into Levi's room; he still looked angry.

"I can't believe you let him in here after what he did."

"Levi we can't stay mad at him forever."

"I sure as hell can. All of the things he said to me over the years" he shook his head as tears formed in his eyes. "He made so many promises and then left, without a word like we meant nothing to him. He was your partner for what, 12 years and he does this without an explanation. No, I am not going to forgive him for that and don't even try to tell me you didn't smell the alcohol on him." Olivia sighed loudly.

"We have been over this Lev, you know what happened and why he left."

"Because he shot a girl?" he cut her off. "How many people have you killed and you didn't go running. I can't believe you are defending him" His voice continued to stay angry but he never raised it directly at her.

"That girl was around your age and his daughter's. That is why it was so hard for him. He was in a dark place and didn't know how to deal with it. I know it is hard for you to understand right now but."

"I don't want him in my life."

"Levi he will always be a part of your life, whether you like it or not. That man raised you like you were his own son almost 12 years. I understand you are angry with him but how can you just let that all go?" Levi suddenly got quiet and looked away from her.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." He said with tears forming in his eyes. Olivia sighed loudly.

"Get some rest baby." She leaned down and kissed his head. She stepped out into the hallway and tried to call Elliot but he didn't pick up. Not again, she wasn't going through this again. She wondered around to get some coffee and headed back to Levi's room.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said. Olivia nodded her head at him.

A little over a week had passed since the accident and Levi was finally released to go home. He would be on crutches until his leg was completely healed. He hated the crutches; he hated depending on his mother to do everything for him. Olivia took some time off to be with him and help him. He had been home for 4 days when Cragen called,

"Benson."

"Hey Liv, how's he doing?" Olivia looked at her son sprawled out on the couch and smiled. "He is doing okay, a lot better than I thought."

"Good I am glad to hear. Uh so do you think you could head over here for about an hour or so?"

"Cap I really don't want to leave him alone."

"Liv, we found another victim. She's 6 and very shy. I really need you to talk to her." Olivia sighed loudly. She wanted to leave to go help the little girl but didn't want to put her job before her son yet again especially in his condition. "I really need ya Liv. Just one hour"

"Fine." She hung up the phone and headed into the living room but before she could say anything he beat her to it.

"Don't fell bad about it mom. Seriously it will be nice to have some time to myself again. I will be fine."

"I am so sorry Levi."

"Don't sweat it mom. I am sure someone needs you more than I do right now." She smiled at him.

"Do you need anything before I go?" He shook his head no. "Okay, I love you." She leaned down and kissed his head.

"I love you too mom."

"Call if you need anything."

"I will" He smiled as she walked out the door. He waited a few moments before sitting up. He really wanted a drink but didn't want to depend on his mother. He slowly lifted himself off the couch and onto his wobbly legs. Deciding it would be hard to carry a drink while on crutches, he didn't use them. He slowly hobbled toward the kitchen.

Olivia finally made it down to the station and hurried inside to get this over with so she could get back to her son. As she walked in the door, she got questioning glances from everyone in the room. Keeping her head down, she headed straight into the Captain's office.

"Thanks for coming Liv." She nodded. "Just curious, are you going to tell the squad about him?"

"Yeah I will but right now I have to hurry before Levi does something stupid and hurts himself." Cragen smiled at her.

"Okay, victim is Maria Hawk six years old. We think it may be her big brother. See what you can get out of her." Olivia nodded her head and headed into the interview room.

Levi was very proud of himself. He had gotten to the kitchen, gotten a cup and his drink and was headed back to the couch. Feeling slightly over confident, he tested his luck and put a little more pressure on his leg. His first two steps were good, but his third sent him straight to the ground, his drink spilling everywhere. He landed on his already cut shoulder. He called out in pain. Levi lay there for a few moments letting the pain pass before he tried to get up. There was nothing around him to help him get up and with an injured leg and shoulder; it was nearly impossible. He just laid there angry at himself for getting into this situation. He couldn't let his mother walk in and find him on the floor but he also couldn't call her and freak her out. Levi sighed out loud.

"I cannot even believe I am doing this." He pulled out his phone and called the one person he knew would come to his aid.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the SVU characters!**

_**Italics are flashbacks.**_

After ten hopeless minutes of trying to get up, Levi heard a knock at the door.

"Levi it's me."

"Yeah come in." Elliot used his old key and let himself in.

"Hey buddy, what happened?"

"What does it look like happened." Elliot gave him a look.

"You opened your cut." He said noticing the blood on the floor.

"I can't go back to the ER, my mother will kill me if she finds out about this."

"Don't sweat it. I've got this and I won't tell her. How long until she's back?"

"I don't know, maybe half hour. She got called in to talk to a victim."

"She always was the best at that." He said smiling. After about 10 minutes, Elliot had Levi back on the couch and his wounds all fixed. He cleaned up the spilled drink and got him a new one then he awkwardly just stood there. "Alright well if that was everything, I uh I guess I should get going." Levi just looked at him. "Okay." He turned to leave.

"Thanks." Elliot turned around with a small smile on his face then continued toward the door. He was just about to open it when Levi spoke up. "Why'd you do it?" Elliot looked at him questionably. "Why'd you leave us, without a word." Elliot could see the heartbreak in him. He sighed loudly.

"Levi, it was really hard for me. First of all, I shot a teenage girl. That is not just something I can let go. And it was in front of your mother. Man the look on her face, she was devastated."

"Probably not as devastated as the one I saw when you left." Levi snapped back.

"Levi I am sorry, truly I am. I regret leaving you guys every single day. I am constantly wondering what you guys are doing or how things are going." Levi shook his head.

"You broke my mom. I have never seen her like that. To see your mother cry is the worst feeling in the world. I felt so helpless; I didn't know what to do. She's never cried in front of me. She was devastated when you left. You never even said goodbye." He whispered the last part with tears forming in his eyes.

_She quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Her eyes burned from the tears. She looked at her son sleeping so peacefully on the couch. The tears flooded her eyes again thinking about how devastated he would be. She set her thinks down and went to the kitchen to get some water. As she walked back into the living room, she saw him sitting up._

"_Hey baby." She said as her voice cracked. _

"_Mom, what's wrong?" Olivia shook her head. "Mom?" He grabbed her and wrapped his strong frame around her. "Is everything okay?" _

"_Elliot is gone. He put his papers in." Levi closed his eyes, sighed and kissed his mother's head. _

"_Mom I am sorry." Olivia quickly pulled herself together. She blinked away the tears and let go. "What did he say?" _

"_Nothing. I haven't seen him." Levi's eyes almost jumped out of his head. _

"_What? He didn't tell you he was leaving? Did you call him?" Olivia nodded. Levi pulled out his phone and called his number. It went straight to voicemail. _

"_Levi just let it go, go to bed." _

"_No mom this is bullshit." _

"_Levi, language." _

"_I'm sorry mom but seriously he can't just do this to you. No." He grabbed his mother into another hug. "Don't cry. Mama please don't cry." _

"I know what I did was wrong and I am so sorry. I know I hurt your mother very much and you too but that was never my intention. I needed sometime to take care of myself before I could take care of you guys."

"Everything you said to me when I was little." He shook his head trying to shake away the tears. "You promised to be at my games and we would go to a Yankees game together. Then cases would get hard and you would drink, barely noticing me. I turned 16 without you. You didn't come or even call. You said you loved my mom. You said you loved me."

"I do Levi. I love you and your mother very much. I know I have not been the greatest example for you lately and I am sorry. And I was at your games." Levi stopped and looked him. "I always wore a hat and glasses because I figured you didn't want me there but I was there. 3 double plays against New Castle, over the fence against Gateway, stealing home against the Tigers after hitting a triple, an absolute rocket to right field against the Wolves that almost hit my car and scoring the winning run when the Captain was there." Levi stared at him with a blank expression.

"I can't believe you were there. I had no idea."

"I taught you about sports, did you think I was just going to walk off and not watch my handy work out on the field. Yes, I saw you run it in for a touchdown at the homecoming game and I saw you hit 4 three-pointers against Aspin. I saw you Levi. I always told you when you were younger whether you can see me or not I will always be with you." Levi nodded his head, shaking around his hair. They sat in silence for a few moments. "Ya know, I really am sorry about what I did to your mom. I know how protective you are of her because you get it from me and I know how much I hurt her. But if it is okay with you, I would like to make it up to her and you." Levi's eyes lit up while he tried to keep a straight face.

"I don't know if things can go back to how they were." He answered quietly.

"I would like to try. I know it will be hard and unusual but I would really like to try." Elliot smiled to himself, thinking back to when Levi was little.

_It had been almost a year since Olivia had introduced him to her son. Elliot could not believe how much Levi had grown in such a short amount of time. He and Olivia were sitting on the couch one night after she had put Levi to bed. _

"_I have always wondered how my son was going to turn out to be. Ya know I am not home and I miss things with him." She paused for a moment and smiled. "I uh I see things in him that are you." He looked at her with a shocked expression, blushing slightly at what he was about to reveal. _

"_When you first introduced me to him and I started coming around more I wondered who he was going to be. I thought heaven help us if he is anything like me." _

Elliot smiled looking at the young man in front of him. Levi was definitely like him. He sure as hell was mostly Olivia, but he was in there somewhere.

"What?" Levi asked as to why Elliot was smiling.

"Just thinking about a conversation your mom and I had a while back."

"Can I ask you something?" Elliot was shocked at how much Levi was opening up in this little honestly session.

"You told me you loved my mom. How could you leave her then?" Elliot sighed.

"Lev I was in a very difficult place. Yes I loved your mother. We were best friends, joined at the hip and finished each other's sentence but after what I did I didn't think she would look at me that same. I was ashamed to face her but it doesn't mean I stopped loving or caring for her. Your mom is my whole life, my whole world. I can't believe the way I felt about her. We have come so far since that first day, and I thought I loved her then."

"Why didn't you guys ever get together?" Elliot's eyes shot up to meet his.

"It is not that simple. We were partners, it just couldn't happen."

"But you're not anymore."

"I know but it is complicated. How can she love me after what I did." He scuffed. "And here I am talking about her with her own son." Levi smiled.

"No one knows her better than the two of us. Maybe not tonight, but one day soon I think you should tell her. Tell her you love her."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the SVU characters!**

_**Italics are flashbacks.**_

Elliot carefully laid the blanket over Levi's sleeping body on the couch. He shuffled around, turning off the lights. He was just about to hit the last switch went the front door opened. Olivia slowly stepped in. She looked at her son fast asleep on the couch, then up to the body behind him. Her heart began racing trying to figure out what was going on.

"Liv" He whispered quietly. She let out a huge sigh of relief.

"What the hell are you doing here? You scared me half to death." He motioned for her to follow him to the bedroom so they could talk without waking Levi. She sat down on the bed as he stood. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Levi." Olivia scuffed. "And it worked." She looked up at him with amazement in her eyes.

"How? What did you say to him?"

"I told him the truth. I answered all of his questions and I explained what happened. He started off angry but then turned sincere and emotional when we talked about you."

"I cannot believe you got him to talk to you."

"Not only talk to me but he is beginning to forgive me." Olivia just shook her head.

"I never thought I would see the day. I'm glad." She said softly.

"Me too Liv. I want nothing more than to be back in his life, and yours. I know I hurt you and what I did was wrong. I am so sorry. You should know, please believe me. I have picked up the phone a thousand times and tried to dial your number but it had been so long and it's never easy. " Elliot retold basically everything he told Levi about the situation. As he finished, she just stared at him with an odd look in her eye.

"What do you want me to say El? Please come running back into my life like nothing happened after you destroyed it? No. You messed up. I understand it was difficult for you but we were best friends, you should have let me help you." He just looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore. I am just glad you are back, for him." She got up and began to get things ready for her to go to bed. He took the hint that she was done speaking with him so he left. He drove around until he saw that neon sign at the corner bar, it seemed right so he pulled up. The place was empty except for the bar tender and the old man who always seemed to be sitting here.

"What'll it be?" He asked

"The good stuff" Elliot replied dryly. He didn't reach around for the whiskey; he didn't pour him a beer. His blue eyes kinda went misty.

"You can't find that here." Elliot's eyes shot up to meet his. "The one thing stronger than the whiskey is love." Elliot looked down and smiled. Was he that obvious?

"She doesn't even know how I feel about her. She has been my best friend for 13 years and I messed up, big time. She'll never forgive me."

"If you were truly best friends, she will forgive you. If she already hates you what have you got to lose by telling her?" Elliot looked up with a smile. The two men continued to for two mores hours about anything and everything before Elliot got up to leave, without a drop of alcohol in him.

The next day, Olivia woke up and made breakfast for Levi. She brought it to him on the couch since he was still having trouble getting around. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So yesterday" Olivia said quietly

"I already know what you are going to say mom. He came over; we talked and worked some things out. I don't fully forgive him yet but he is working for it."

"Okay."

"Okay? That is it?"

"If you want him back in your life, that is fine Levi."

"And you don't?"

"I do its just uh I."

"I get it mom. It is hard to trust him and know he won't run off again but I really believe he is trying hard for us."

"Okay" Olivia stood up, kissed his head and went to clean up the kitchen.

A week had passed since Elliot started coming back around. Olivia had returned to work and Elliot was coming over everyday to help Levi. He was slowly getting him back into running, preparing him for baseball playoffs. Things between Levi and Elliot had been going great, almost back to normal but between he and Olivia were a different story.

One night after their workout, Levi came home overly pissed off. He walked in and slammed the front door, walked to fridge and slammed in shut then slammed his bedroom door. Olivia put down the dishrag and went to his room.

"You wanna tell me why you are slamming my doors?" He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I am just so frustrated. The accident was so long ago, I should be fine to play."

"Levi, it was not even two weeks ago. You have to give yourself time to heal Lev. If you want to play basketball in the fall or if you seriously expect to finish this season, you have to heal."

"I know. It is just so annoying. I just want to be better."

"I know and I am sorry you feel that way." Olivia looked around the room for moment. "Wanna go get ice-cream." Levi got a crooked smile on his face.

"Is that even a question?" He smiled. "You always know what to do." He kissed her head and he walked passed her. They both sat down on the bench, eating their cone. "How are things going with Elliot?"

"Things are good. As much as I hated him before, I am kinda glad he is back around." Olivia nodded giving a small smile. "What is up with the two of you?"

"Nothing."

"Mom I know you are still upset with him and you have every right to be but what did you tell me? You can't stay mad at him forever and you are going to have to forgive him sometime." Levi was determined to bring the light back into his mother's eyes. He was determined make his mother see the old Elliot.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the SVU characters!**

_**Italics are flashbacks.**_

One month later:

Olivia sat in the bleachers surrounded by all the other parents. She was very nervous for Levi; it was his first game back since the accident. Olivia heard some of the other parents begin to whisper suspiciously. She looked up to see Elliot walking toward the bleachers. He sat a few rows in front of Olivia but they didn't acknowledge each other. The dad Olivia had talked too earlier in the season sat next to him.

"Hey, I have never seen you here before." He asked looking at Elliot.

"I am always here, I just never sit on the bleachers." The man smiled

"Ah one of those dads huh. So which one it yours?"

"Uh number 2." His eyes grew wide. "Well he isn't mine. I am a friend of the family." He hated how the words sounded coming out of his mouth.

"Benzo is one hell of a player. It is a shame what happened to him and the other boys. Jus' glad he is finally back on the field." Elliot just nodded his head as the team took the field. He too had butterflies in his stomach for Levi.

The game ended 4-3, Jaguars losing. Levi missed a few plays he normally would have gotten but no one faulted him, except himself. He stormed out of the dugout overly pissed and headed straight for the car. Olivia waited until they got home to try to talk to him.

"I already know what you are going to say." He said not looking up at her.

"Levi you can't be upset. It was your first game back after a very serious accident, give yourself a break." He scuffed at her comment.

"I can't mom. Everyone counts on me and I let them down today. I sucked"

"Lev everyone understands. You did not suck, you played fine."

"You always say that." He sat quietly for a few moments and then looked at his mother's face. "Did see talk to Elliot?"

"Yes"

"Did you talk to him?"

"No" she asked him looking confused. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

Another month had passed and after practicing daily with Elliot, Levi was back to 100%. Olivia and Elliot didn't talk very much but things were getting less awkward the more he came around.

"When are you and Elliot going to figure this whole thing out?"

"Levi, stop asking me."

"I am serious mom. I feel like I my parents are divorced and you guys were never even together. You need to work this out." Olivia ignored him and continued doing the dishes. She sighed loudly.

"We will talk one day." She said quietly.

The next day Olivia was at her desk doing her 5's when her phone rang.

"Benson. Uhm okay. Okay. Is he okay? Okay I am on my way." Olivia looked down at her phone for a second before quickly grabbing her things.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh yeah. Just something at school with Levi, no big deal." She hurried out the door. Olivia ran up the steps of the school and into the office. "Hi, Olivia Benson. I got a call about my son."

"Oh." The secretary looked nervous. "Uh let me buzz you into the office Detective." Olivia looked at her odd. How did she know she was a detective? Olivia walked into the office to see her son, with blood all over his face and two other boys, also bloody sitting in chairs with a police officer in front of them.

"Levi. What happened to your face? What is going on?" She hurried to him. The cop stepped in front of her.

"Mom they won't believe me." He said standing up

"Sit down and stop talking." The cop yelled at Levi.

"Okay well first, don't talk to my son like that and two, what the hell is going on?" He ushered Olivia into a room where the principal, Pam Bear was sitting.

"Ms. Benson, please sit down."

"Pam, what is going on?"

"I am afraid there was a situation involving your son." Olivia looked at her confused. "Olivia a freshman was attacked in the restroom, Levi was there." Olivia was taken back for a moment. What was she trying to say about Levi?

"So what happened?" Pam sighed.

"We believe she was sexually assaulted by the boys."

"By 'the boys' you mean my son?" Olivia said raising her voice.

"Olivia he was in the bathroom with them. He says he walked in, and saw it happening and tried to fight them off."

"So why don't you believe him?" she said yelling again

"Because they say he was there." She yelled back. Olivia's face was red with anger. She got up and swung the door open.

"Levi get your ass in here." He got up and headed for the door.

"Sit down." The officer yelled at Levi again. He just looked over his shoulder at him. "I suggest you listen to me. I am a cop, I can arrest you." Olivia grabbed her son's arm and pulled him into the room. She grabbed her badge off her hip and held it out.

"So am I. So I suggest you stop talking to my son that way uni." Olivia said rubbing it in his face that she was higher up than he. She turned around and closed the door. "Levi tell me what happened." She said her voice instantly calming.

"I got a pass for Mrs. Rodgers for the restroom. I walked in and saw Travis and Luke on top of Mary, she was yelling and crying. I yelled at them to stop and they told me to join in or get out. As I told you earlier Mrs. Bear my mother is a sex-crimes detective and she is my whole world, I could never hurt a woman. I walked up and grabbed Luke by the back of his shirt and pulled him off of Mary. Travis swung at me so I hit back. They both started coming at me. I defended myself and yelled for Mary to get out and run."

"What about that was a lie to you?" she looked to Pam. "He didn't hesitate, he didn't break eye contact, and he didn't fidget."

"He is also the kid of two cops and would know how to look innocent. Olivia this is serious, your son is being accused." The officer knocked lightly on the door and opened it.

"SVU is here."

"I am SVU." Olivia yelled. She could not believe this was happening. She believed her son 100% but couldn't believe he was dragged into this. "Stay here." She said to Levi and got out of her chair to see who was here. She walked out to see Cragen and Nick staring back at her. "How'd you know?" She asked knowing the Captain had to know or else he would not have been here.

"Heard the school name and the way you left, not that hard to figure out Liv." She nodded. Nick cuffed the other two kids and took them to the car. "Where is he Liv?"

"Captain you can't arrest him. He didn't do anything."

"Liv you don't know that. Where is he?" Olivia hesitantly opened the door to reveal her bloody son. Cragen grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"You can't cuff him, come on Cap." He looked at her apologetically.

"Olivia you know I have not choice. Look I want him cleared and I don't want it too seem like we gave him special treatment because he is your son." Cragen turned him around, put the cuffs on and read him his rights. Olivia put her jacket over his hands as Cragen escorted him to the car.

"Levi you speak to no one. Do not say one word until your lawyer and I are there." Cragen got in the car and started it.

"Listen to your mother Levi. Do not say anything to anyone." Cragen reiterated. Olivia just stared through the back window at a sight she never thought she would see.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the SVU characters**

Olivia parked her car and ran inside the precinct. On the way over she called a lawyer and asked her to meet them at the precinct. Olivia hurried off the elevator and began looking for her son.

"You are not on this case." She heard from behind her.

"Captain I know that, I just want my son." He escorted her to the glass her son was sitting behind. Her eyes grew wide. "Captain you can't interrogate him." Olivia said, shocked he was in here.

"Olivia as I said earlier, I want Levi cleared as much as you do. When his hits the media, and it will Liv; I don't want it to seem like we let him off because he is your son." She just stared at her son through the glass and sighed loudly. "We are going to talk to the other two boys and Mary first and if she can clear him, we won't have to talk to him." Olivia turned around and stepped up to the glass of the other room as Nick and Fin walked in.

"So Luke. Tell me what happened?" Nick said sitting down in front of him. The kid looked nervous. He was a 5'11, scrawny kid with dark green eyes. He twiddled his thumbs as Fin stared him down.

"Uh, I was uhm walking past the uh bathroom with Travis when I heard a noise. I walked in and saw Levi all over Mary. She, She was crying and screaming, begging him to stop. I hurried over and told him to stop but when he didn't, Travis hit him. Levi just went crazy and started hitting us. Then some teacher came in and stopped us."

"Okay, sit tight. We are going to go check your story with Travis, Levi and Mary and then we will get back to you." They both left the room.

"You don't believe him do you? I mean that kid was stumbling all over his words, scraping for something to say next."

"Liv." The captain warned. "He is our weakest link right now. Go talk to Travis." They all moved down to the other room. They went through the same routine.

"Okay Travis. Tell me what happened?" Nick questioned. Travis was 6'2 dark brown hair and eyes. He was build big, bigger than Levi.

"Alright so like I am walking passed the bathroom right and I hear this noise. So I like walk in to see Levi and Luke all over this girl okay. So I like I'm like 'dude stop' and they just kept going. I hear the girl yelling and stuff so I grab them off of her and they start swinging at me. I hit them back, in self defense." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Okay, sit tight. We are going to check your story with Levi, Luke and Mary then we will be back." They headed out of the room. They tried to talk to Mary but she just continued to break down and cry. With nowhere left to turn, they had to talk to Levi.

"Liv we have get Levi's part of the story." The captain said knowing she was going to fight it.

"He already told me, he"

"Liv you know that is not how it works."

"We are not going to interrogate him. We are going to do exactly what we did with them." Fin reassured her. Finally Olivia gave in and let them talk to Levi. They walked in but this time much softer.

"Hey Levi. How ya doing buddy?" Nick asked softly

"Is my mom okay? God she has to be so disappointed that I got myself into this situation. Tell her I am sorry." Nick smiled sympathetically at him.

"Alright Levi. Tell me what happened."

"I got a pass from Mrs. Rodgers for the restroom. I walked in and saw Travis on top of Mary. Her shirt was ripped open and he had his hands all over her as Luke held her down. I yelled at them to stop but Travis said 'join in or get out.' Something in me snapped. I don't know if it is because of my mom or her work or because I know what happened but I just lost it." His eyes went misty, almost as if he were getting emotional. "I grabbed Luke by the back of his shirt and pulled him off of her. Then Travis swung at me and hit me here." He said as he pointed to a bruise forming on his face. "Then the both started coming at me. I fought back to defend myself and yelled for Mary to run. Dr. Roberts came in and broke it up. I immediately left and went to the office to see if Mary was okay."

"Okay. Levi, just sit tight for a little while alright."

"Can I see my mom?" Fin sighed.

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea right now, but I will see what I can do."

"You have to believe him, I mean come on his story compared to the others." Olivia yelled. She look back and forth from Fin and Nick to her Captain.

"He did go into a lot more detail." Nick pointed out.

"And he is the only one who went to the office to see if Mary was okay." Fin added.

"Olivia this is not my opinion, so don't take this personally but the DA could see this as the kid of a cop would know how it answer questions to avoid looking guilty." Olivia face became red with anger.

"Talk to the other two boys again. Tell them Levi's side of the story and catch them in a lie." Olivia said completely pissed off. The captain nodded and Fin and Nick headed back to Travis's room.

"You lied to me Travis." Nick said sitting down straddling the chair. The kid looked up confused. "Luke and Levi both denied your story."

"Well uh."

"See they told us you were there. You were who was holding her down and attacking her. So how did it happen Travis and try the truth his time."

"Who told you that? Levi? He should be your number one suspect. Let me tell you about Levi. Ya know his grandmother was raped and that how his mom was born. Levi doesn't know his dad so his mom was probably raped too. It is in his blood, it is who he is. He had a sick smile on his face as he did it too." Everyone became stiff with anger.

Meanwhile, Amanda and Munch went back to the school to talk to the teachers. They found Dr. Roberts.

"Excuse me, Dr. Roberts?"

"Yes?" Amanda and Munch walked into his empty classroom.

"I am Detective Rollins, this is Detective Munch. Could you tell us what you saw when you broke up the fight in the bathroom?"

"Sure uh, Benson was on top of Travis, punching him in the face asking him how he could do something like that then Luke hit Levi on the head with a book. Travis then got on top of Levi, put his hands around his throat and said 'me? it's in your blood, it's who you are.' Munch nodded.

"Anything else? Any other problems with the boys?"

"Not that I know of"

"Okay, thank you Dr. Roberts." They headed back to the car and called the Captain.

Olivia was livid. She was absolutely furious as Travis was speaking. It took everything inside of her not to burst into that room and scream at him.

"Liv. I know what you're thinking and I know you want too but you can't." the captain said in a soft voice. She turned to face him with tears in her eyes. Olivia quickly left her position and hurried to the room Levi was in. She pushed the door open and ran to her son.

"Mom." He said in a sigh glad to see her. She wrapped her arms tight around his body.

"I am so sorry baby." She said as she buried her face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her to him.

"I am sorry mom."

"Liv." Cragen said sympathetically. Olivia sighed, kissed her son's cheek and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the SVU characters**

"Mary I need you to tell us exactly what happened." Nick stated sitting across of the young girl. She looked nervous. Olivia and Cragen stood on the other side of the glass in his office.

"I uh I had just left the restroom and was heading back to class when two boys came up behind me and pulled me into the men's bathroom. I tried to yell for help but one of the boys covered my mouth."

"Did you see the boys faces?"

"No not until later when someone came in to help me."

"Okay, what happened before the other person came."

"The boys pushed me down on the floor. I was facedown and one was holding my arms down while the other pushed my shirt up. He ran his hands all over me. I just kept my eyes closed tight and just prayed it would be over. Then I heard the door open and someone yell at them to stop. Suddenly they were off of me and fighting each other. One of them yelled for me to run. I opened my eyes and saw Travis with his hands around Levi's neck. I just ran as fast as I could."

"You didn't see which boy helped you?"

"No but I heard him."

"We could do line up. Have each other them say the line and then she could identify who helped her."

"It's a stretch Liv but."

"A stretch that would prove my sons innocence." The Captain sighed.

"Okay." Just then the door swung open behind them.

"Where is he?" He questioned out of breath.

"He is in interrogation 2." Olivia sighed out.

"Elliot you cannot go in there." They both followed him out. Elliot burst through the door.

"Elliot" Levi said jumping up and moving into Elliot's open arms.

"What the hell happened to your face? What the hell happened to his face?" he asked as Olivia and Cragen entered the room. Elliot took Levi's face into his hands to examine his face.

"Elliot you can't be in here." Cragen yelled. He went to grab Elliot as Olivia moved toward her son. She grabbed him and held him tight.

"I'm sorry mom."

"No baby. We are going to figure this out." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She took a step back to look in to his eyes and she grabbed his hands. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine mom. I promise. Don't let Elliot do anything stupid." Olivia smirked.

"He has been doing stupid things since the day I met him. He will be fine. We are all just concerned for you." She replied as she moved her hands to his face wounds.

"Mom I am fine. I love you"

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek before she left. She shut the door to hear Elliot still bickering at his former captain.

"Liv what the hell is going on?" Olivia just looked at him and shook her head as tried to fight back tears.

"My son is being accuse of sexual assault." Elliot's eyes almost jumped out of his head. He looked at her so confused.

"I thought he was just brought in for getting in a fight." He said stunned.

"Yeah he got in a fight after he found two boys sexually assaulting a freshman in the restroom." Cragen headed back to his office to see how Amaro and Fin were doing with Mary. Elliot stared into the room that Levi in complete shock.

"Just talk to the girl. Can't she clear Levi?"

"She had her eyes closed. She doesn't know which ones assaulted her and which one saved her." He stared at her for a moment. He swallowed deeply as the courage took over him. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"I am sorry Liv." She eventually relaxed into his hug and he brought his hand to the back of her head. "Levi is the greatest teenager I know. I am sure everything will turn out fine." Elliot took a deep breath and hoped his words were true. About an hour later Levi and the other boys were lined up in a dark room and asked to speak the line "hey get off of her." Each boy stepped forward and spoke. Mary stood behind the glass with her eyes closed, listening closely.

"1, 3 and 4 were definitely in the room." Her eyes began to water as the three boys said the line again. "3 definitely held me down." She turned around and looked at the Captain, Nick and Fin. "Can I take a break?" she asked as the tears flooded her eyes.

"Yeah, come on." Nick said and ushered her out of the room.

"What are you thinking?" Cragen asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"I am thinking there is no way Olivia's kid did this. She would never raise a kid who would do something like that." Fin said running his hand over his chin.

"I could not agree more. Levi is the sweetest kid but we cannot jump to conclusions because we know him. She identified Luke as number 3. Make him talk." Cragen went back into his office and sat with Olivia and Elliot waiting for Fin and Nick to come back. After about twenty minutes the door slowly opened.

"He isn't changing his story." Nick said softly. Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Okay. What do we have?" Fin stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Luke and Travis blaming Levi, Levi blaming Luke and Travis. Luke is the weakest link his story doesn't match up. Travis thinks he is a hard ass and doesn't really take this seriously. Luke is scared to death and Levi is calm. Luke scrambled for words when we questioned him, Travis was difficult and Levi went into complete detail and complete cooperative."

"What more do you need?" Elliot asked angrily.

"Our victim."


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own the SVU characters**

_Italics are flashbacks:_

"Liv this isn't my choice. They are going to interrogate Levi. That is the only way it is fair." The captain said.

"You know damn right well they are going to use me against him." Olivia said pissed

"The son of a sex crimes detective accused of that very crime, they are taking over the case Liv. I tried to keep it quiet but it is out of my hands. We will all watch together, on the other side of the glass." Olivia ran her hand down her face in anger. The captain nodded letting the men from 1PP enter the room. They sat down and stared at the kid.

"Levi. Tell me what happened." One of the men said pissed.

"I got a pass from Mrs. Rodgers for the restroom. I walked in and saw Travis on top of Mary. Her shirt was ripped open and he had his hands all over her as Luke held her arms down. I yelled at them to stop but Travis said 'join in or get out.' I grabbed Luke by the back of his shirt and pulled him off of her. Then Travis got up and swung and hit me. Then they both started coming at me. I fought back to defend myself and yelled for Mary to run. Dr. Roberts came in and broke it up. I immediately left and went to the office to see if Mary was okay."

"Why pick a fight with a boy who is bigger than you?" One of the men questioned.

"I wasn't picking a fight. He was on top of a girl assaulting her. I asked him to stop and he ignored it so I felt I had no other choice." Olivia could tell her son was getting frustrated.

"Why are they still pushing him? He answered their question." Olivia asked the captain.

"Liv, you know how this works. Interrogation isn't going to be different just because he is your son, it will probably be worse."

"Why didn't you go get a teacher as soon as your saw it?" Levi sat in silence for a moment. He almost looked uncomfortable. "Something you want to tell us Levi?"

"If I would have left her alone in there, who knows what they would have done to her. I don't regret my actions. I would do the same thing again."

"Where did you go there for a moment? You hesitated to answer." He just stared at his reflection in the glass knowing his mother was on the other side. "Thinking back to being in the bathroom? Huh holding her down, feeling her fight underneath you?"

"No. I would never disrespect a woman let alone hold her against her will. You know my mother better than that."

"So your mom has this gruesome job, never was really around much." Levi began shaking his head. "Maybe you did this to finally get her attention."

"No I would never."

"Come on Levi. It isn't a coincidence you are accused of the exact same crime your mother fights everyday. So tell us what happened? You saw her, thought she was cute. She was small, easy to hold down. You got one of your buddies to help you hold her down."

"No."

"You got on top of her ripped her shirt open. Ran your hands over her body."

"No."

"Thought maybe now you could get your moms attention but you were interrupted by a good citizen. So you beat him up to shut him up." Levi slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"No. Stop it. You're sick. You have no idea what you are talking about. I helped her. I would never do something like that. I love my mother more than the world. How dare you say I could do something like this. You are insulting her."

"So you blame your mother?"

"No she is the reason I.."

"She is the reason you did this? You did this to an innocent girl to get back at your mother." Levi sat down and put his head in his hands. Olivia had tears in her eyes.

"I was trying to save her." He screamed. He looked into the mirror with tears in his eyes. "I know mom. I know what happened in the basement. When I saw Mary lying there you were all I could think of. I couldn't have helped you so I tried to help her." He sat down with tears in his eyes. Olivia burst through the door.

"Detective you can't be in here." One of the men said standing in front of her.

"Let me see my son." She demanded.

"You know I can't let you do that." He said placing his hands on her arms to stop her.

"Take your hands off me and get out of my way."

"Detective you need to leave before I arrest you for intimidating a witness."

"Intimidating? He is my son." She yelled back at him. "Levi. Baby." The captain came in behind her and grabbed her arms.

"Liv come on."

"No I want to talk to my son."

"Olivia leave this room now." The captain warned. All three men now surrounded her.

"I'll be fine. It's okay mom." Levi said in the smallest voice.

"I want to talk to my son." Olivia said harshly. The three men drug Olivia out of the room and shut the door. "How can they keep me from my son?" Olivia screamed.

"It's 1PP Liv, they can take your badge."

"I don't care. That is my kid." She slid down the wall and let the tears burn in her eyes.

"So back to your mother."

"Stop. Please stop. Look what your doing to my mom."

"So just tell us the truth. Seeing Mary pinned down reminded you of your mother. Why?"

"I am not going to tell you that. This is already killing her." Levi's voice cracked. "My mother is the most important person to me. I would never do anything to disrespect her and I sure as Hell would not do this. I am done talking to you." Olivia sat on the floor with her hands on her head while Elliot rubbed his hand on her back.

The two men slammed into the chairs next to Travis and stared at him.

"Okay Travis. Tell us what happened."

"God how many times do I have to do this? So ya know I was like walking down the hall when I heard this like scream from the bathroom. I walk in and see Levi all over this chick while Luke holds her down okay. So I like I'm like 'dude stop' and they just kept going. I hear the girl yelling and stuff so I grab them off of her and they start swinging at me. I hit them back, only in self defense." He said leaning back in his chair.

"I think you held her down, you ripped her shirt and you assaulted her."

"Did Levi tell you that?" He asked clenching his jaw. "Do you know about Levi? Like I told the other guys who were in here Levi should be your number one suspect. Ya know his grandmother was raped and that how his mom was born. That crazy bitch. Levi doesn't know his dad so his mom was probably raped too. It is in his blood, it is who he is. He had a sick smile on his face as he did it too. He had been watching that girl for weeks. His mom, she like works here or something, he has been around this stuff his whole life."

"Why didn't you get a teacher when you saw the boys attacking her?"

"I wasn't trying to get in trouble man. I was just trying to take a leak." The two men looked at each other before getting up and leaving the room.

"What do you think?" One whispered to the other

"This prick did it. There is no way the other kid did."


End file.
